


I Don't Swing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, M/M, They are about 16, bad language, trope-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "See something you like Moony?" James laughed, getting up and gently punching Remus in the shoulder.The werewolf blushed and shook his head like a dog to clear his mind. I just. I was thinking about something and I— I guess—"Peter started cackling and James chuckled along with him. "It's okay mate, unfortunately we're aware that we all have raging hormones and Sirius isn't bad looking. If you swing that way, I mean.""I don't swing."Peter just raised an eyebrow and James continued snickering."I don't swing. Any way."





	I Don't Swing

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy "drabble", written long ago. Yes, even my drabbles are thousands of words. I'm sorry. :(

It was no secret that Sirius was beautiful. Charming too, and exciting, and attractive, surely. Mainly beautiful though. Even the girls who liked him (and there were quite a few) admitted that he was more beautiful than handsome. Yet if you didn't look closely, it didn't strike you - his wild muggle clothing and scary grin was what you noticed, not the aristocratic lines of his face. It took most people weeks to notice just how beautiful he was, despite the rugged look he strived for.

Remus had been friends with him for three years now.

So when Remus started imagining Sirius' face close to his when he touched himself, he supposed it was because Sirius was beautiful. Such a pretty face, could've been a girl's, really.

Slowly, though, he started not only seeing Sirius' face but neck and shoulders and his imagination just went lower and lower. He imagined licking along Sirius' neck and sucking on his collarbone while - maybe, if Sirius let him - rubbing himself ever so slightly on Sirius' leg.

_If I could just - just rub on him once and - and his face - It's - Merlin._

_“Scrougify.”_

~

He started watching Sirius even more often after the time he accidentally saw him naked. One day, after Sirius took way too long in the shower and was going to miss the party in the common room, the werewolf had gone to the bathroom to remind him about it. The Animagus was already out of the shower and was drying his back with a small towel by the time his friend had entered the bathroom. 

And yes, perhaps, Remus hadn’t only had his friend’s best interest at heart. Maybe he had wanted an opportunity to see that body.

_Stupid girly git with his perfect skin and face. Bet his body is just as fit._

And see Sirius’ body Remus did.

After that, he simply couldn't stop thinking about Sirius' hair, neck, face, shoulders, arms, chest,... Even if Sirius was dressed - which he unfortunately usually was - all Remus saw was the body underneath.

When Remus realized that he got hard if he so much as thought about stroking Sirius' nipples - _Would he make that face he does when a bludger hits him? Would his eyes roll back?_ \- he admitted that he had to think over this whole 'He's girly so fancying him doesn't make me a poof' thing.

He thought about it during the last two classes of the day - after a quick wank in the shower because _Merlin and Circe_ what if Sirius _did_ make that face? Would it be the same when he came? - and in the end he decided that not all guys are interested in tits.

He knew that Marc from his Ancient Runes class always dated girls with small breasts. When asked about it, the Ravenclaw had simply told him that he can't really explain attraction, but for what it's worth he found the small-breasted girls more feminine in a shy, innocent way.

That was it then. Remus liked girls with no breasts - _small_ breasts, he corrected himself - and pretty faces. Which kind of equaled Sirius.

When he came to this conclusion, he glanced at Sirius who was wolfing down his dinner like as if he'd been starved for days.

_Fuck his pretty face._

In any case, Remus never imagined actually _fucking_ Sirius, so what did any of this matter?

_Fuck his pretty face._

"I have to go." Remus muttered and got up, hoping to anything holy that the way he held his bag in front of himself wasn't _too_ suspicious.

"What're you talking about? We have no more classes! And it's Friday so bugger homework!" James whined; he wanted to scheme tonight, he didn't want Remus in the damn library.

"I just realized I forgot something in the Runes classroom. If the house-elves throw it away, I'll be in big trouble." Remus was amazed he could lie so well under such pressure. Then again, being a Marauder and a werewolf, he kind of had to be a good liar.

He ran off to the Prefects' Bathroom as fast as he could before James, Peter or Sirius could make another comment. He quickly shrugged his robe off and started working on his zipper. The werewolf knew no one would be here at this hour, everyone was eating dinner.

"Bugger." Why did he wear buttoned jeans? Why?

He sighed in relief once the blasted things were off and took his shirt off quickly. Usually he'd fold his clothes up and roll his tie neatly even if he knew nobody would come, even if he was there to wank. This time though, he didn’t have the patience. He thought he'd come any second and he didn't want to come all over the tiles.

Remus jumped into the tub and dived in to get his hair wet; he hated it when only the tips of his hair were wet. He sat on one of the seats inside the tub and put his head on the tiles, closing his eyes.

He imagined Sirius' face again, in front of his. What if - what if Sirius was the one to do the things Remus wanted to do to him?

_Sirius started licking at his neck like the dog that he was, slowly moving downwards. When he arrived at Remus' nipples, he bit one gently while rubbing the other._

"Ow. Fuck,” Remus cursed as he found out that perhaps pinching his nipple wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

_And finally -_ finally _\- he started nibbling on Remus' stomach and moving downwards. He gently kissed Remus' light brown pubic hair and rubbed his nose in it for a few seconds._

"Damn tease. I— I bet that’s— That's what he'd do.”

Remus was gasping - he wasn't completely sure why he was talking to himself, but then again at the moment he wasn't sure if anything other than Sirius' lips on him mattered.

_Sirius took Remus in his hand and started drawing circles on his balls with his tongue, applying just enough pressure to please and not tickle._

"Merlin. Please,” the werewolf started begging his own imagination. A distant voice in his mind told him he'd be embarrassed about this later.

_A century later - or maybe two seconds - Sirius started licking his way up. He kissed the tip of Remus' cock before taking the head in his mouth. He licked and sucked at it like a dog with a bone._

Remus was used to biting his lip while wanking because at first he didn't know any silencing charms and afterwards he simply couldn't get used to them. Even if he cast one, he was paranoid and couldn't be sure it worked.

Still, Remus couldn't help but let a little moan escape; his lower lip was starting to hurt.

_When Sirius suddenly stopped Remus felt like punching his pretty face, until he—_

"Oh."

_—took half of Remus in his mouth at once._

Remus started rubbing himself faster and raised his head from the tiles, breathing heavily.

_Sirius looked up at him with his eyes sparkling with laughter, and Remus frowned. Was even his imaginary Sirius mocking him? And then...and then Sirius closed his eyes and took all of Remus into his mouth, balls-deep._

In the back of his mind Remus knew that this wasn’t possible, nobody’s mouth was that deep, but reality doesn’t matter when wanking, does it? Remus was breathing so heavily he thought he'd have a heart attack soon or just simply die.

_Wouldn't that be a way to go, wanking yourself to death?_ he thought with a choked out chuckle.

_Before he could stop himself, Remus took a bunch of Sirius hair in his hand and started slowly moving in Sirius' mouth. Sirius merely looked up at him with a lecherous expression in his eyes and continued licking._

_Merlin those eyes..._

Remus came with a small, muffled moan. A few seconds, after he was completely empty, he realized how stupid he looked with his left hand in midair above his crotch, where he had daydreamed Sirius’ head to be.

He blushed even though there was no one there to see and started to wash the evidence of his idiocy off.

~

When he thought he was representable again, he dried himself, put his clothes back on and walked to the dormitories slowly. He didn't think about It on his way; he thought about random things like what essays he needed to write for next week and if he had any Chocolate Frogs left.

When he walked through the portrait and saw Sirius, James and Peter - but mostly Sirius - playing Exploding Snap his mouth opened itself in a silent gasp and he quickly looked at the ground to hide his blush.

Just when he was about to admit that perhaps it wasn't the fact that Sirius was girly, his mind quickly ran to the simpler answer:

He had imagined a mouth on him. What was he supposed to do, not like blowjobs? Did a guy not liking lips on their cock even exist, straight or not?

When his brain couldn't come up with a retort, he smiled to himself.

"I didn't think so."

"What's that Moony?" Peter looked up at him.

"Oh. Nothing,” he chuckled nervously. "Just saying hi. Who's winning?"

"Well _duh_ , Moons, I am!" Sirius exclaimed, his hand on his chest.

_Hand on his chest...Rubbing himself..._

_Merlin. Remus. Stop this. You just had a wank._

Remus would've been fine, except for the fact that Sirius chose that moment to yawn loudly and stretch his arms, his cards still in his left hand.

_Fuck._

Remus must've been staring, because Sirius was grinning cockily and James and Peter were sniggering.

"See something you like Moony?" James laughed, getting up and gently punching Remus in the shoulder.

The werewolf blushed and shook his head like a dog to clear his mind. I just. I was thinking about something and I— I guess—"

Peter started cackling and James chuckled along with him. "It's okay mate, unfortunately we're aware that we all have raging hormones and Sirius isn't bad looking. If you swing that way, I mean."

"I don't swing."

Peter just raised an eyebrow and James continued snickering.

"I don't swing. Any way."

"Are you telling us you are not gay anymore, Remus?" James said in a fake serious voice. When he received no answer because Remus' mind was blank and his brain refused to function, James started talking again. “Oh good. Still gay.”

“Fuck you, Potter, you can’t out people like that,” an angry red-head chimed in.

“Evans, the lily of my life, why such foul language?”

Lily didn’t dignify him with an answer, and only huffed. All the boys could tell that she was giving James a thorough, stern talking-to in her head. After a few moments, she turned to Remus. “I don’t know how you put up with them, Remus,” she said with a frown, then returned her attention back to her book.

The werewolf glared at James and had just opened his mouth to tell him a few choice words when his pillock of a friend’s face disappeared from his sight. He blinked. Then he saw that Sirius had James' head-locked and was rubbing his right hand really fast on his head as if he were trying to light a fire the muggle way.

“Ouch! Padfoot that hurts! Stop it!" James shouted, trying to get out of Sirius' grip.

"Don't do that to Moony. Don't bother him,” Sirius said in a half-serious half-messing-around voice.

"Oh? Since when do you give a Hippogriff’s arse about Moony's feelings?" James answered with a mocking tone.

“I will not hesitate to hex you green, Potter!” Sirius growled, sounding quite put off.

"You're the one who's constantly teasing him about not having a girlfriend! Leggo!” James sounded genuinely surprised.

"That's just messing around. You just told the whole house he was gay."

"Oh come off it, Padfoot. You're only protecting him because you just now found out that he likes you. You and your ego." James finally managed to get out of Sirius' grip and was frowning as he sat back.

"One; he doesn't like me and two; I like my ego as it is."

"You like your everything as it is, Padfoot!" James said with a knowing grin. Remus let out a sigh of relief as the tension dissipated. For a second there he thought they were going to really fight. Which would be odd. James and Sirius rarely fought and it was almost always a few minutes’ wrestling that ended with laughter. An actual argument between the two dark-haired boys would be like watching your parents fight: Just wrong.

"If you were me, you would too!" Sirius said cockily, then winked at James.

After that they had a few laughs about Sirius and his ego (“The size of the Giant Squid!”), and the subject of Remus staring at Sirius' neck with wide eyes and licking his lips was forgotten.

Or so Remus thought, until he heard the sound of his curtains being opened and felt something falling by the feet of his bed.

"James?" he called, his voice uncertain.

He could hear the frown in Sirius' voice when he spoke. "No. Why? Does James drop by in the night?"

Remus blushed. Indeed, James did tend to stop by sometimes. But usually there were hints during the day, the bespectacled boy didn't surprise him. “I—Sirius? What's wrong?"

"Can't a bloke just drop by?"

_Speaking from experience, no,_ Remus thought but did not voice it out loud. Instead, said: "Well,... Sure. But you probably have a reason..?"

"What they— Earlier when—“ Sirius had trouble finding words. _This must be a first_ , Remus thought. Sirius took a deep breath, apparently buying time to think. "When you stared at me when I stretched and— And James said you...that you liked me. Is there any— is there any truth to that?"

“W-what do you mean? Of course I like you as a friend, I put up with you don't I?"

Sirius chuckled at Remus' nervous squeaking. "No I mean... Do you find me attractive?"

"At-attractive?"

“Are you really gay? Would you like to touch what you were staring at earlier?" Sirius was playing a dangerous game, and he knew it. But hadn't he always been the daredevil? James might jump over a fire but Sirius would run through it.

“ _Merlin, yes,_ ” Remus answered, before he could help himself. Before he could get out an apology, Sirius was all over him and they were kissing and licking at each other. Every once in a while a soft "Fuck" or "Merlin" was uttered. After a few minutes, Sirius abruptly stopped and pulled himself up, his lips looking red and swollen, even in the dark.

Remus looked up at him questioningly but then remembered Sirius probably couldn't see his eyes in the dark. He didn't have to speak though, as Sirius answered his unspoken question of _why the fucking hell were they stopping_.

"Clothes. Off. Now. Want to—Want to touch you. Everywhere."

Remus shuddered before clawing at Sirius' shirt as Sirius took off his. Sirius started licking at his chest and was working on his pajama bottoms when—

"Wait."

Sirius froze as if hexed. "What?" he said, his voice afraid and shaking.

“Is this a dream?" He sounded daft, he knew, but the flow of the things were just too...dreamy. A lot more sensation, he had to admit, and a lot less thinking. But still, was this a dream? The kind Peter and James often talked about, that would require him to spell-clean the sheets in the morning?

The thing he most certainly didn't expect - for some reason - happened, and Sirius laughed. "You dream about me?" He was obviously grinning.

Remus blushed, but then Sirius was doing _that_ with his two fingers on his stomach, somehow his nervousness was gone so he didn't hesitate in saying "Sometimes."

"Fuck." At first Remus thought he'd said something wrong but then he realized that Sirius' half hard cock was now fully hard and was gently grinding against Remus' right leg.

“Um," Remus said, not knowing how else to react.

"Just the - the thought of you touching yourself, thinking about me..." the Animagus murmured with a shudder. He pushed down the werewolf’s and his own pajama bottoms in under five seconds and started nibbling on Remus' neck.

After giving Sirius' neck a similar treatment and touching wherever he could reach, Remus thought he couldn't handle it anymore - surely he would implode any second now - when Sirius, apparently thinking the same thing, started talking again.

"Can I— Can I— Merlin Moony I have to— Do you mind if I—"

The dirty-blond was about to answer with words, but instead he opted for pushing his hips up, making their erections brush against each other. Sirius moaned, the most delicious sound Remus had ever heard. Then, not to be outdone, Sirius started frantically rubbing himself on him, making them both moan and twitch with need.

"I think— I think I’m—"

Sirius stopped suddenly, like a dog who had caught the scent of prey. “Yeah?" he whispered hungrily.

Remus gulped. "Y-yes. Sorry." He felt guilty. Was he coming too soon? What was wrong?

The Animagus reached for Remus' wand. “ _Lumos_ ," he muttered, and put the wand back on the bedpost, positioning it so that the tip went through the curtains and brought a little light inside the bed.

“What’s that for?" The werewolf was as red as a ripe tomato, now. He just wanted to know what was going and - preferably before that - come. He was so damn close and he knew that Sirius wasn't far, so what was Sirius playing at?

"Okay. Now."

"Now what?"

"Come."

"WHAT?"

"I want to watch you come. Please."

"I can't just come because you tell me to," he said, irritation clear in his tone. _Actually I can but I'm trying bloody hard not to._

Sirius planted a small kiss on the tip of his mouth and pressed himself once, slowly but surely, on Remus. The werewolf couldn't help but groan.

Sirius continued rubbing himself on Remus and watching his face like a Gringott's Goblin watching a Galleon.

"Sirius I can’t— I _can’t,_ if you're looking like that. I'm embarrassed."

"Please Moony," Sirius whispered. "Come for me.”

Remus tried to object, tried to keep it in but Sirius started moving faster and touching Remus' waist with his right hand just _so_ and—

"Oh bloody— Merlin— I—" Remus groaned and stiffened as his orgasm took over his body. Before he was even half empty, Sirius was moaning out his own climax, rubbing onto Remus even faster and without any rhythm as they both emptied themselves on their chests.

When they were both done, Sirius let himself drop on top of Remus and let out a huge sigh of what Remus hoped was contentment.

"That was amazing, Moony."

“Yeah.”

They were still gasping and trying to catch their breaths so they didn't talk any more for about ten minutes.

“Padfoot, we should probably clean ourselves up and - and put out the light and go to sleep."

"But I'm comfy.” Sirius nuzzled his head on Remus' chest and moved his shoulders a little to accentuate his words.

"We'll be all sticky. And I don't think I can breathe very well with your huge—" he started, then paused. 'Body' sounded wrong, so Remus hesitated for a second and Sirius took the opportunity to dive in:

“My huge cock all over you?"

Remus rolled his eyes. " _Body_ on me. Huge body."

"But I like my huge body on you. And I'll lick the stickiness away when we wake up, I promise."

The werewolf wanted to object, wanted to say "No you won't. Get off of me." But the mere thought of the _possibility_ was just too good to turn down. And Sirius was not wrong, this position was far from undesirable. Their limbs tangled and the other boy’s warmth surrounding him.

"Okay," Remus said, and Sirius raised his head to grin at him. Then, all of a sudden, he frowned.

"What is it?" Remus asked, almost afraid Sirius was regretting it already.

"Did you do this with James?"

"No." James wasn't the rubbing-on kind. With James it had been just shagging, with Remus biting on the pillow and James moaning into his ear.

"Did you... did he touch you?" Sirius put his head back on Remus' chest and closed his eyes.

"Why?" Remus sighed. He was still happy in the afterglow and he wanted Sirius to be too. Why would he ask about James? How had he even gotten the idea?

"Don't let him. Anymore."

Remus' eyebrows tried to become one and he was about to ask something when Sirius continued.

"I don't want him touching you. I don't want anyone touching you." He raised himself up on his elbows and looked at his friend sternly. "I don't want anybody to ever see you like this."

Remus looked away, at a loss for words again. "Oh."

"Do you want _me_ to be with others?" Sirius frowned, when Remus didn’t say anything.

Remus' head snapped back with a little popping sound and he almost-glared at Sirius as he immediately answered: "No."

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus on the lips once; so quickly Remus couldn't be sure if he actually had. "Good. Because I don't want to do this with anybody else. Just us, Moony. Just you and me."

"Just...just you and me."

Sirius sighed in what Remus knew to be a happy way and buried his nose in Remus' neck, muttering "Goodnight" as he settled.

“Goodnight, Padfoot."

When Remus woke up feeling like as if he was being crushed by a gorilla and with his shoulder and neck wet, the first thing he did was to wonder who had pranked him _this_ time. Then, he shifted just a little and opened his eyes to find Sirius on him still, drooling all over him.

He thought about being disgusted, but he really couldn't bring himself to be. The Animagus made the oddest little noise, and shifted to rest his head on Remus' neck again, which Remus had moved away when he'd woken up.

Remus smiled and ran his hand over Sirius' back.

Sirius hummed happily, then blinked a few times before half-opening his eyes and grinning at Remus.

And when the werewolf felt Sirius' morning erection press against his knee, he thought: _Sirius is a bloke._ Then he shifted his leg a little to rub his own erection against Sirius' stomach. _So am I. And..._

"This is what I want."

Sirius chuckled. "Morning sex? Sure, give me a minute to wake up."

"No. It's. Nevermind,” Remus said gently, then smiled and rubbed his nose into Sirius' hair.

"No morning sex?" Sirius said, his moue audible. He was slowly managing to raise his eyelids a bit more.

It was Remus' turn to chuckle. “Yes, morning sex. In a little while.”

He sighed softly and put his arms around Sirius, closing his eyes. There was no need to rush anything. Surely they could enjoy some quiet time, simply holding onto each other.

Sirius seemed to agree.


End file.
